The Diary Of Bubbles
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Bubbles has passed, and Butch wants to find out the reasons why she killed herself. He realized her diary is where she kept her secrets, and He needed to find his place in the Diary of Bubbles, because in an earlier entry, States he his indeed a reason she died. If you read the Book, you know the reason. Rated T to be safe :3 DISCONTINUED :(
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is a Oneshot Based off the Book 13 Reason Why by Jay Asher and the song  
Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

I couldn't resist writing this because the plot fits together SO WELL.  
Jane Bryan died by drowning, and the Diary of Jane is based off that.  
13 reasons why was about a girl who killed herself, and the boy wanted to know how he was a reason. So here we go:

Summary: Bubbles has passed, and Butch wants to find out the reasons why she killed herself.  
He realized her diary is where she kept her secrets, and He needed to find his place in the Diary of Bubbles, because in an earlier entry, States he his indeed a reason she died. If you read the Book, you know the reason.

~The Diary Of Bubbles~

The Funeral.  
The worst thing Butch had to see was her face. Her soft, delicate, Beautiful face. Dead.

He couldn't resist crying. He was in love with her, in fact, the day she died, he was going to ask her out. That day.

And the best thing about it,  
No one cared he was crying. He was afraid to be called a wimp, a loser.  
But it turns out everyone else was crying.

After the funeral, Butch ran over to The Utomium's.  
He asked for her diary, which to his surprise, they LOANED it to him, for a day.

He started to look through the pages, trying to find his name.  
No luck. Not yet.

He pulled in his headphones, And turns on Diary of Jane.

_**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?**_

He continued walking home. He reached the door and unlocked it, proceeding inside. His tear stained face didn't matter right now.  
The way Bubbles died did.

_**And I don't mind  
If you say this love is that last time.  
And now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
NO!**_

He ran into his room and slammed the door, still desperately searching for his name, just once.  
Fitting together with the word die, or kill, or Suicide, anything.  
Not yet, he found nothing.

_**Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!**_

He found his name.

'**Butch, if you're reading, I hope so, at the least.  
You're one of the thirteen reasons why I'm gone.'**

He felt more tears sting at his eyes.  
He needed to find Out why.  
And fast.

_**Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the Diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!**_

He scrolled thirteen entries ahead, and there was his name again.  
'**_Reason 13: Butch_**

**_Butch, you were such a good guy, we were good friends, I hope.  
I always wished you loved, me though.'_**

_BUT I DO LOVE YOU! he screamed in his head. he kept reading._

**_' And If you do, I was in love with you since kindergarten, the day we met to be exact. You shared with me, was always so kind to me, but you were always bad. Always. If I were still here, at the most, We would probably be in love by now. But Dear Butch, if you hated me, you must be happy I'm gone, right? Right. I loved you Butch,and I always will.  
Bubbs out.'_**

Butch started sobbing into his pillow, And Boomer being the sap he was, comforted him, which didn't really help.

Now he knew. Knew that Bubbles died because of the others,  
But more because of him.

His eyes shot open. A message on his phone came up.  
'_**Hey, Butch! Ice Cream or a Movie after School?'**_

It was from **_Bubbles_**.

And his nightmare, was just a dream.

THE END :3 Was it bad? Plus,  
If you're from Eliminator checking this, I wrote the lyrics on here MYSELF. it's not the whole song either so I'm breaking no rules whatsoever.  
If you're NOT from eliminator, review! Hope you guys liked!

Want more to the story?  
Just ask! I'll continue from where it was all a dream :D

Love,  
Meh :3


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams can live on

:)

Hey guys! I decided to continue the story! This chapter is left off were Butch realizes the Diary of Bubbles was all a stupid little dream. Also I finish the song during the chapter :3

Review replies:

To arauz1394: I know! So did I! The first time I heard Diary of Jane was actually a Butchubbles fan video XD BB is one of my Fav bands because of that!

To BBandButchubbles: Thanks! I just came up with the plot thanks to Jay Asher's 13 reasons Why and The BB song! ( Isn't it dumb that some people think Backstreet Boys when they Say BB?!)

To Boombles:

I knew either you or Dani would say that :P

The Diary of Bubbles

Chapter 2: Dreams can be real, you know.

(Butch POV)

After thinking Bubbles was dead before the message she sent, I actually woke up crying.

But know one should know that.

But what if Bubbles is REALLY going to do this to us?

I need to tell her.

And Fast.

I text her back saying we could just hangout here, my house.

Sounds weird but this sh*t is serious.

Too serious.

_**Try to find out **_

_**What makes you tick,**_

_**As I lie down, **_

_**Sore and sick.**_

_**Do you like that?**_

_**Do you like that?**_

(Bubbles POV❤️)

I turn my music back on.

No one knows,

That I like Rock. Heavy Metal.

Like Breaking Benjamin, or Three Days Grace.

I turn back on my BB jam, Diary Of Jane.

_**There's a fine line**_

_**Between love and Hate.**_

_**Just let me say**_

_**That I like that!**_

_**That I like that!**_

The song stops because of Butch texting me back.

'Can we just hangout here? Gotta tell you something. Two things, actually.'

I practically squeal.

He might actually like me!

But, I kinda like Boomer too...

_**Something's getting in the way**_

_**Something's just about to break**_

_**I will try to find my place**_

_**In the Diary of Jane.**_

_**As I burn another page,**_

_**As I look the other way**_

_**I still Try to find my place**_

_**In the Diary of Jane.**_

_**So tell me how it should be!**_

It doesn't matter.

I've liked Butch more and longer anyways.

I make my way over to his house.

"Hey, Bubbles! I need to talk to you.

It REALLY serious."

Thanks for reading the chapter!

The story will end at about chapter 5.

The song will be finished at 5.

Next chapter Butch tells her about the Dream.

Love,

Me :D


	3. Chapter 3: Last ChapterDiscontinuation

I KNOW this took too long, I put this story on hiatus as well as Blackbird, I might discontinue Blackbird because of no plot, it's just stupid and my second actual story.

So, I might discontinue it.

Anyway, here's the semi-short chapter!

Love, Bree :D

Chapter 3

Butch POV

Bubbles comes in, smiling, sitting down with me.

"So, what's up?"

"I had an insane dream-"

"Not those dirty dreams right?" she quickly asks, she knows me too well. But this is serious.

"No, it's not that."

"Okay, go on.."

"Right. You, uh, died."

"Oh gosh! Anything happen after that?"

"Well, I reacted horribly to it, and I think it might mean something."

"Well, what do think it means?"

"Wow, Bubbles. Are you really that bubbly?"

"I was made that way, right?" She smiles at me.

"I think it means, um, I like you? More than a friend?"

"It's funny, because I had a similar dream to that, reversed."

"Really? So does that mean?"

"I might feel the same. MIGHT." she says with a serious face,

"It might only mean that we care about eachother, you know."

"Well, yeah." I say, frowning.

"You really do like me, don't you?"

"Yeah." I quickly say.

"Huh, okay.." she says.

"I gotta go, dinner" she says, showing me her phone.

"Bye," she says, placing a light kiss on my cheek.

I TOLD YOU NOW, IM DEBATING ON DELETING/DISCONTINUING THIS AND BLACKBIRD, I DUNNO.

I just can't finish either, I'm not so big on butchubbles as I used to be.

When I write scenes like this, I don't write them as well as I used to, and I don't fangirl over them like I used to.

If you really like Butchubbles, go read

'But We're Different!' and 'Turn out The lights, Turn Up The Volume' by CrystalgemMaker.

I love you guys, check out my other stories, I got plenty!

Bree Out :3


End file.
